Polymers and copolymers of, and surgical devices made from, lactide and/or glycolide and/or related compounds are well-known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,668,162, 2,683,136, 2,703,316, 2,758,987, 3,225,766, 3,268,486, 3,268,487, 3,297,033, 3,422,181, 3,442,871, 3,463,158, 3,468,853, 3,531,561, 3,565,869, 3,597,449, 3,620,218, 3,626,948, 3,636,956, 3,736,646, 3,739,773, 3,772,420, 3,733,919, 3,781,349, 3,784,585, 3,792,010, 3,797,499, 3,839,297, 3,846,382, 3,867,190, 3,987,937, 3,878,284, 3,896,802, 3,902,497, 3,937,223, 3,982,543, 4,033,938, 4,045,418, 4,057,537, 4,060,089, 4,137,921, 4,157,437, 4,243,775, 4,246,904, 4,273,920, 4,275,813, 4,279,249, 4,300,565, and 4,744,365, U.K. Pat. or Appln. Nos. 779,291, 1,332,505, 1,414,600 and 2,102,827, D.K. Gilding et al., "Biodegradable polymers for use in surgery-polyglycolic/poly (lactic acid) homo-and copolymers: 1, "Polymer, Volume 20, pages 1459-1464 (1979), and D. F. Williams (ed.), Biocompatibility of Clinical Implant Materials, Volume II, chapter 9: "Biodegradable Polymers" (1981).
Surgical devices prepared from copolymers containing lactide or glycolide and trimethylene carbonate have been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,080 which describes glycolide-trimethylene carbonate random copolymers and triblock copolymers having glycolide end blocks and glycolide-trimethylene carbonate random copolymer middle blocks. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,772 describes random copolymers of lactide and trimethylene carbonate and triblock copolymers having lactide end blocks and lactide-trimethylene carbonate random copolymer eater blocks. In addition, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,775; 4,300,565; 4,705,820; 4,891,263; 4,916,193; and 4,920,203.